The Most Valuable Thing in the World
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: Is it truly an unrequited love? Can Pyrrha ever love Jaune? What could happen to bring these two lovely people together? A little fic that follows the events, somewhat, of my previous Arkos poem I posted, Pause When You Enter. Sorry if this summary sucks.


**Hey, guys. Well, I got a request after posting an Arkos poem called Pause When You Enter to write an Arkos fic. And like I could deny writing a story about one of my favorite ships! Anyways, this is for NBased for this suggestion. Without them, I wouldn't have even thought about doing this. So, thank you, NBased for the glorious inspiration!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

You're standing across the room from me, and everything about you seems to shine. Your hair seems to catch the light just right, making the crimson locks glimmer. I'm transfixed by your beauty and swept away by your movements. Even when you're just checking your bronze brace on your wrist. You turn your sparkling green eyes toward me, and I look away with a small tint of blush covering my cheeks.

My eyes meet yours as I lift my head, and I suck in a breath. I'm captivated by their transparency, their allowance of me to see into her soul and see her honest spirit. I've never met anyone like Pyrrha Nikos. She makes me feel like I could conquer the world, despite my severe lack of combat ability whatsoever.

I shake my head to dispel the hypnotic effect she seems to have on me. I see her walking toward me, and I almost panic. "Jaune, are you ready for class?"

I laugh nervously and rub the back of my head. "Yeah, Pyrrha. Couldn't be more ready." My voice trails off toward the end because I know that it's a lie. My shoulders sag in defeat before I can stop them.

She puts a hand on my shoulder, and I swear, a tingling sensation travels across my body, eliciting another blush from me. "It's okay, Jaune. You can do this. I believe in you." She gives me a sweet smile that I can't help but answer.

"Thanks, Pyrrha." I stand up and make sure that my armor plates are secure. I grab Crocea Mor and my shield and strap them to my left hip. I inhale deeply, trying to get my nerves under control. "Let's go, then."

We enter the classroom just in time for the bell to ring. We just sit there idly, awaiting Goodwith. She finally struts in, like usual. "Class, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that class is canceled for the day. The bad news, for all of us, me included, is that you'll have to double your class time next week." Everybody starts to mumble to each other, creating a dull roar to resound in the room. I turn to Pyrrha in confusion, but all she does is shrug. Goodwitch raises her hand, and the noise stops immediately. "You may leave."

Everybody files out in front of me. I start to complain under my breath. "Oh, man. And I got dressed and everything." I sigh and start to walk out. I stop when I realize that I didn't see Pyrrha walk ahead of me. 'Where is she?'

I spin around and spot her in the center of the stage going through a drill I've seen her do a lot. I shake my head and head toward her. "Hey, Pyrrha, do you want me to stay with you?"

She stops her drill mid-thrust of her javelin. Swiping a strand of hair from her face, she looks at me and smiles. "That's alright, Jaune. You can go back to the dorm. I'll see you there momentarily."

I return her smile and wave. "Okay, if you say so. See ya later, Pyrrha!" I turn and walk out of the room, wondering if Team RWBY would play a round of Remnant: The Game with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hold my smile until he leaves. I take a deep breath and suppress the tears that want to be shed. I pull myself together and put myself through the endless drills I've been taught to clear my mind of the endless pressure I've been receiving from my parents and sponsors. The Vytal Festival is just around the corner, and my parents are pushing me to win. I sigh again. 'Why can't they just leave me be?'

After about an hour of endless, tiresome drills, I decide to quit. My breathing is heavy, and I can feel the sweat on my skin start to dry. This feeling, I want to hold onto this ragged feeling. I want it to pull me into a dreamless sleep, but then I think about the dreams I could possibly have. I think of all the things that could truly make me happy in this world. I think of Jaune. 'That clutzy, nerdy, awkward boy on my team.' I giggle to myself just thinking about the first time we met. His attempts at flirting and the fact that he didn't know me really caught my attention. I could tell he was honest and kind, though his combat skills are lacking. Ever since I started training him, I felt myself getting attached. I know I like him, but all he ever seems to do is try to get Weiss to go out with him.

In the middle of my thought, I reach the dorm and peer inside. The room seems to be abandoned, so I just stroll in, take my pajamas, and head for the shower. I feel my body relax as the hot water hits my now sore muscles, loosening them up. A sigh of relief and comfort exhales from my lips. After I make sure that my hair is thoroughly cleaned, I exit the shower. I throw on my clothes on and go to lay down in bed, hoping to fall asleep.

The comfort of my pillow and the warmth under the covers does little to persuade my tired eyes to close. Thoughts of inadequacy run through my mind, consuming me. I throw my blanket off of me and sit up. No one has come back yet, but that's anything but strange on a Friday evening. Nora and Ren are probably out doing whatever Nora wants, and Jaune, Jaune is probably with Team RWBY trying to woo Weiss. I clench my fist, fighting the tears brimming in my eyes, waiting to be unleashed at the hurt that's surging through me.

I stand abruptly and make a beeline for the door. 'I need some fresh air. That usually helps.' I exit the room and hear laughing coming from RWBY's dorm. I grit my teeth and run for the stairs that lead to the roof. Running up the stairs, i fall a couple of times, but eventually make it to my destination. I sit on the cold floor and let the tears fall. They fall for the hurt that Jaune's unknowingly causing me. They fall for the pain I put myself through daily. They fall for the stress and pressure I experience from all around me. 'It seems that, in my life, I will be truly and forever be alone.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm laughing at one of Ruby's many hilarious antics when I hear a click from outside the room. It's faint, but it's there. I stand up and walk to the door to peer outside. There, at the end of the hall, is a blur of red, and I know it's Pyrrha. I say a hasty goodbye to Team RWBY and chase after her. I keep far enough back that she can't hear or see me, but it seems that she's in a state of distress over something. I wonder what happened, and a sudden protective feeling overwhelms me. I follow her silently, my concern growing by the second. As soon as she breaks through the doors, I race the rest of the way up the stairwell to the roof.

I open the door to see Pyrrha on the floor crying. I clutch my chest at the sight of her so upset. Walking over to her, I pull her awkwardly into my lap in an effort to comfort her. She clutches at my shoulders and cries into my chest as I coo at her. "Pyrrha, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this."

She looks up at me with tear filled, green eyes like she just notices that I'm there. "Jaune?" Her voice is so small and soft that it breaks my heart. "What are you doing up here?"

I brush some hair out of her face and cup her cheek gently. "I could ask you the same question." I give her a gentle smile, one of comfort and love, one that I wish could convey all that I felt.

She wipes her eye with the heel of her palm. "Nothing. It's nothing, Jaune. I wouldn't want to be a burden." She shakes her head and moves to stand.

I grab her wrist and pull her back down into my lap, being more courageous than I ever imagined I would be. Normally, I'd just leave it at that, but this time, I just can't bare to see her in so much pain. "It's not nothing, Pyrrha, if it has you crying." I soften my voice more. "Tell me."

She looks away from me, hiding those beautiful eyes from my view. "I don't think I can."

I grab her chin between my forefinger and thumb and gently raise her head toward me. "Please?"

A faint blush tints her cheeks before she answers. "It's you, well, mostly you, but also the stress."

I tilt my head in confusion and drop my hand from her face. "M..me? What about me?"

Her eyes, once again, evade my own. The blush becomes more pronounced and even turns her ears red. "I, um, like you, and I know you could never return my feelings."

I sit there in absolute shock at what I just heard come out of her mouth. I shake my head and clean out my ears to make sure. "Come again?" I know I have a stupid expression glued on my face, but, for god's sake! This is Pyrrha Nikos!

"You heard me."

I had no idea that she could gets this red. 'She looks so cute.'

I chuckle under my breath, but she doesn't understand what I'm laughing at. "See!" She stand up and makes for the door, but I grab her wrist to prevent her from running.

"Pyrrha, no. It's not what you think. I wasn't laughing at your feelings. Please, believe me!" I start to panic, thinking I've messed up the one chance to be with the girl of my dreams.

She shakes her head, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "Then what could you possibly be laughing at?"

A light smile lifts my lips. I pull her to me and hold her to my chest. My thumb grazes her cheek, wiping away the line of tears there. "I was just thinking that you're so cute when you blush." Even I'm taken aback by the words escaping my mouth. 'When did I become so confident?' "I could never laugh at you, Pyrrha. I… I l-like you, too, honest."

A small sigh escapes her lips. "Really?"

I pull her even closer. "Of course!"

She starts to lean into me until our lips are a mere breath away. Suddenly, she pulls away with a look of confusion in her eyes. "Then why were you constantly flirting with Weiss!?"

I cringe at the accusation, true as it is. I rub the back of my neck nervously. "Well, um, you see. About that, well." I clear my throat, knowing that I'm stalling. "Uh, well, I always just thought that you were way out of my league, you know? I mean, you're Pyrrha Nikos! I researched you after we became partners. You're a flippin' champion, of all things!"

She scoffs at me, a laugh soon following it. She hold a hand up as she separates us a bit. "I'm sorry, but you do realize that Weiss is farther out of your league, as you say, than even me."

I grunt in confusion. "I guess I never really thought of her like that. I mean, she can't compare to you, so I just thought that I was settling, ya know?"

Her eyebrow raises at that, her confidence returning. The tears in her eyes are replaced by a playful, amused glint. "Really."

"Duh! If I had known that you liked me, I never would have even attempted to flirt with Weiss!" I raise then lower my arms in defeat. 'How could I be this… this… oblivious!?'

Pyrrha shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but how could you possibly be that oblivious?"

I shrug. "I'm asking myself that same question." I laugh at my own stupidity.

She closes the distance between us, positioning her lips centimeters from my own. "Well, now that that is cleared up, I can do this." And with that, her lips connect with mine, gently, caressing my own in a velvety sensation. I lean in to deepen the kiss, but she pulls away. "Thank you, Jaune." She hugs me and lays her head on my shoulder.

I push her away to arms length, grasp her hand, and lay down on the cold floor, pulling her with me. Luckily, and rather conveniently I might add, I had taken my armor off when I met up with RWBY in an attempt to get comfortable. So, now she has a comfortable place to nestle her head as we star gaze. "Anything for you, Pyrrha." I kiss the top of her head as she snuggles deeper into my side, now oblivious to the cold around us. We stay up here, embracing one another,without a care in the world. The next thing I know, I fall asleep smiling like I just gained the most valuable thing in the world.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: You know to do! Favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
